It is known that a barrel terminal capable of allowing a large current to pass through has a contact portion and a connecting portion which are interconnected. The contact portion has multiple fence-shaped elastic pieces distributed circumferentially. A mating member is inserted into the barrel terminal in parallel from one side of the barrel terminal and elastically contacts the elastic pieces of the contact portion. A cable is inserted into the barrel terminal from the other side of the barrel terminal. The tube wall of the connecting portion covers the cable, and the cable and the connecting portion can be fixedly connected with each other in a riveting manner or in a soldering manner, so that the electric connection between the mating member and the cable is realized by means of the transmission of the barrel terminal.
Although the design that the contact portion has multiple elastic pieces can meet the requirements on the electric conductivity and heat dissipation performance of the terminal, the elastic pieces are very likely to deform. When the connecting portion and the cable are riveted or soldered, the connecting portion is deformed to generate the deformation stress, the surplus stress is transferred from the connecting portion to the contact portion, the structure of the elastic pieces is deformed, resulting in the reduction of a contact area between the elastic pieces and the mating member and the reduction of a clamping force of the elastic pieces to the mating member, so that the elastic contact between the elastic pieces and the mating member is unstable.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.